


Of Bluebells and Stars

by BluePlanetTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Langst, Latte - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, Reunions, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePlanetTrash/pseuds/BluePlanetTrash
Summary: Could you do a soulmate with writing on skin. Lance and his soulmate talk to each other but they agree to let it be a surprise. Before the Kerberos mission his soulmate reveals that he is on it so he won't be able to talk since only pencils are allowed in space (NASA joke). The news comes and he is heartbroken. He doesn't know if his soulmate lived or not. After meeting Shiro he knows it's not him. When he finds out he doesn't know how to cope. They meet right after Matt calls Allura beautiful.





	Of Bluebells and Stars

Ever since Lance was a little kid, amber had always been his favourite colour. When he told his parents that fact, they thought it was because of his fascination with dinosaurs at the time and because he had watched Jurassic Park for the twentieth time that week. Instead, he showed them the glowing script on his forearm.

 ** _“HI,”_** in scribbled, nearly illegible handwriting to the adults. All at once a celebration broke out, his father lifted him up with a joyous laugh and spun him around the room. It wasn’t long before they explained the concept of soulmates to him. Minutes later he was sitting in his room, happily scribbling up and down his arm in response. At that point, he hadn’t learned much English and only responded in either Spanish or drew pictures.

His parents weren’t able to tell him much about soulmates. Mostly because there wasn’t much they could tell him. The colour that appeared on his skin could be of any significance to his soulmate. Their eye colour, their hair colour, their favourite colour, the name of their pet, literally anything that had to do with colours. It was confusing to think about it, so he didn’t. All he needed to know, was that he would be able to tell when they met.

It still baffled him though, that they had been talking for years and knew so much about each other without revealing their identities in any way. They had planned their futures out together without considering that they didn’t even know each other’s names yet.

* * *

“ ** _Good Morning my bluebell,”_** Lance woke up to the script across his arm the morning before the Kerberos mission was set to launch. All their classes had been cancelled for the day so they could attend the launch site and learn how launches were done.

He groggily reached out for the marker he kept on his bedside table.

**_“Still calling me that?”_ **

**_“I know you like it besides it’s been like 10 years,”_ **

**_“I guess you’re right, what about you? Still like being called my star?”_ **

**_“I’d be pretty accurate right now,”_ **

**_“What do you mean?”_ **

**_“I wanted to tell you this earlier but I was so swamped with work,”_ **

**_“Don’t keep me waiting!”_ **

**_“Okay, okay… I’m going to be going into space, to a planet called Kerberos,”_ **

He physically reeled back at the news. The Kerberos mission was launching from the Garrison; with Garrison personal. If what they were saying was true, then he could go and see them before they lifted off!

**_“I’m going to be at the launch! Maybe we can meet before you go!”_ **

**_“Bluebell, we can’t,”_ **

What? Why couldn’t they? They were so close, they would literally only be a short distance apart at the launch site. Did they not want to see him? Maybe they didn’t love him as much as he thought they did. No, that couldn’t be true.

**_“Why? I thought you said that you wanted to meet me,”_ **

**_“I do! I want to Bluebell! But if I see you now, I don’t think I could leave,”_ **

**_“I guess I would have that effect on you,”_ **

It hurt to admit but he could understand where they were coming from.

**_“It pains me to say but I won’t be able to write with you the entire time either,”_ **

**_“You don’t have to explain everything to me, I understand,”_ **

**_“I’m just going to miss talking to you so much,”_ **

**_“If it makes you feel better, I can still send you messages,”_ **

**_“I would love that Bluebell, thank you. I’m sorry I have to get ready for the launch,”_ **

A smile spread across his face as he read. There was no way in hell he wasn’t going to write every day.

This mission would be defining space travel for years to come and to think that his soulmate was going to be one of the explorers that actually went, what were the chances?

Obviously, it couldn’t be Commander Holt; that left Takashi Shirogane and Matt Holt. Both extremely smart and handsome men. He would be lucky to have either of them. As he threw on his uniform, he couldn’t believe how close he was to meeting his soulmate.

Only one more year.

* * *

Dead. They were all dead. The Garrison said it themselves; no survivors due to pilot error. That couldn’t be right though, Shiro was one of the best pilots that the Garrison had ever seen, otherwise, he wouldn’t have been chosen for the mission.

He sat in shocked silence on his bed. Nothing had been able to knock himself out of it. Not the hunger that cramped in his stomach, nor the dry numbness of his mouth from thirst.

All at once, everything finally bubbled to the surface. He hunched over his knees as sobs poured out of his mouth. His nails racked into the skin of his arms, hard enough for blood to creep down his skin. He reached out fumbling for his marker and frantically started marking at his skin.

**_please answer me_ **

**_are you alive_ **

**_are you hurt_ **

**_i love you please don’t be hurt_ **

**_please don’t  be dead_ **

**_i cant lose you my star_ **

**_i love you_ **

**_i love you_ **

**_i lov-_ **

The marker smeared in a line as Lance collapsed against his bed again, sobs wrenching out of his stomach. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to sleep. He just wanted him to be alive.

He fell back against the wall and he curled up on himself. With a miserable whimper, his fingers traced his last message, perfectly written where it always was.

“ ** _I love you my star,”_** on the back of his right hand. He rewrote it every day, tracing carefully over each letter perfectly. He had to tell him that he was still waiting for him, that there would always be someone waiting for him.

Now, he would be waiting forever.

The worst part was that didn’t know who he should be mourning for.

* * *

The sky was bleak and dark. The wind rushed around them, chilly for that time of year. Perfect for a funeral.

He attended it, just as every other student had. Hunk, bless his heart didn’t ask any questions at Lance’s forlorn face, only stood at his side as a solid support. They stayed long after everyone had left, keeping their heads bowed as Colleen and her daughter Katie passed by them. He approached the graves, carefully placing a white rose on Sam’s before facing the other two. A red rose for each.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get to say goodbye to you,” he whispered, kneeling between the two markers. Hunk stood silently behind him like a guardian.

“I hope you knew how much I loved you. How much I still love you,” his fingers dug into the dirt, clumping it underneath his fingernails.

“I’m never going to find someone who understood me, or could make me feel better, or made me feel the way that you did,” his eye finally flooded over and tears dropped to the ground beneath him. His head tilted towards the sky as if to look for any sign of the lost craft.

“You’ll always be in my heart, my star,” he whispered to the universe.

Thunder crashed above them as the sky finally opened up and rain fell upon them, soaking him to the bone in seconds. Despite, the miserable state he was in, he looked up to the clouds. Rumbling like a lion’s roar boomed across the sky, and something like hope began thrumming through Lance’s veins.

Instead of the mournful ending, he expected when buying the roses, it felt like a new beginning. Not for him though, for them. At the time he didn’t know who them was, but it was the feeling he got when he thought of the moment that they would meet. The moment they took their first picture. The moment they would kiss for the first time, or go on a date. Or when they would get married.

It wasn’t the end. He didn’t know what was telling him that but he believed it. Now, he just had to find him.

* * *

The marker ink on his hand was switched out with amber coloured tattoo ink later that year. Hunk went with him to get it, worried the whole way, asking if he was sure about it and if it would break the Garrison’s rules. As soon as it was done though, he was just as amazed by it.

“Why were so against it before?”

“Just to make sure that you were as committed as possible,” he shrugged, moving his hand side to side. “You know like Phoebe did with Rachel’s pregnancy test,”

“Not the same thing but I appreciate it,”

Telling Hunk about Matt and Shiro was surprisingly one of the easiest things he ever had to do. He was so excited for him that he would interrupt to ask a question and was always happily squealing.

It was within that same month that Keith was booted from the Garrison, Lance was moved up to fighter class and they got a new teammate named Pidge. After various months of research into the lives of his possible soulmates, it was easy to tell that it was indeed Katie Holt.

“Not my problem,” he muttered to himself as he skimmed through the interviews that the Holt’s had given before and after the Kerberos mission. If she was disguised then something must have happened, even if she looked exactly like Matt but two feet shorter.

Evidently, he was right to trust her since it was her technology that led them to Shiro, Keith and Blue, something he will always be eternally grateful for.

* * *

“I should thank you, Lance right?” He smiled at him, offering his hand out to him. He stared at it for a second, a metal hand. Maybe he had never gotten his messages. With a small smile, he closed the gap and shook his hand firmly. He tuned out as Pidge and Hunk made their introductions and they made a plan to find whatever was making the strange readings in the canyon. Slowly he reached out and snagged one of the markers off of Keith’s desk and squiggled a line on top of his left hand.

He hadn’t felt anything that might hint of Shiro being his soulmate but he had to be safe. For all he knew, whatever kept him captured in space did something to him that messed with their connection.

As they split up, Hunk to make the Geiger counter with Keith and Pidge watching him in curiosity, he reached out and lightly tapped on Shiro’s arm.

“Could I talk to you alone for a second?” He asked nervously, barely able to glance up at him. Thankfully, he noticed the hesitation and quickly ushered Lance outside to where he and Keith were before they went back inside.

“What’s up?” He asked with concern, noticing the sheen of sweat that was on Lance’s forehead.

“I know this is weird but could you take off your glove for a second?” He blinked quickly in confusion but complied, even holding it out for Lance to examine.

His heart dropped to his stomach as his eyes searched the clean skin. He was still up there, or he was dead. Oh God, he had no way of knowing. Shiro wasn’t his soulmate, it was Matt and he wasn’t here. Why wasn’t he here?

“Lance? Are you okay? What happened?” Shiro asked, reaching out to shake him slightly.

“I guess it’s Matt,” he muttered to himself.

“What?” He tried again, lifting Lance’s face to meet his eyes. It wasn’t obvious but there were tears welling up in his eyes.

“Matt’s my soulmate but I didn’t know. He only told me that he was going on the Kerberos mission but I didn’t know if it was you or him,” he explained quickly, pausing to sniff every now and then.

“Wait. You’re Bluebell?” He asked, his voice betraying his bafflement.

“He told you?”

“Told me? He wouldn’t shut up about the amazing soulmate he would be coming back to,” he grumbled crossing his arms.

“Really?”

“Oh my god, yes, no offence to you or anything but after six months of hearing every single story he could possibly belt out it got a little annoying, then he started mooning over every message he got from you, I’ll admit that was cute though,”

He laughed a little at the thought. The sun finally went down in the distance and the stars started shining across the sky.

“I miss him,” he breathed out quietly.

“He’s strong, we’ll find him,” he promised, laying his hand on Lance’s shoulder. Despite the new sense of loss that was weighing him down. He believed him.

* * *

Before he knocked on Pidge’s door, he warily glanced down the hallway. Which in hindsight was pretty unnecessary considering that more than half of the team knew about him and Matt.  

“Lance?” She asked, peeking out from behind the door. He awkwardly raised a hand in greeting.

“Can I talk to you about something?” He asked hesitantly. She blinked for a second before fully opening the door and waving for him to come in. He carefully walked over the junk strewn around her room as she confidently made it back to her desk and began typing on her laptop again.

“Can I sit?”

“Sure,”

He sat on the bed of her bed, nervously picking at the skin of his nail beds, looking for the right words to start with.

“Is this because of the girl thing?” She suddenly asked breaking the silence. His head whipped up to see her glowering at him. “Because I’m just as capable of a paladin as before, nothing changed!”

“What! No! That’s not why I’m here at all! I already knew you were a girl!” He defended himself, shaking his head frantically. She looked at him dubiously as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

“What was with your reaction then?” He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I kind of just wanted you to think that you fooled somebody. If I’m being honest, I’m pretty sure Keith was lying when he said that he knew,” he whispered the last part dramatically making Pidge laugh.

“Well, how did you know? You’re not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed,” she teased walking over to sit beside Lance on the bed. He let out a long sigh, running his hand over the skin of his hand.

“You look just like your brother like that,” he stated quietly, looking at Pidge with sorrow. Her heart stopped at the look. She had never seen someone look that distraught without crying, not since the boy at the funeral.

“That was you, you were the one that stayed after the funeral,” she realized. “Why did you stay so long?”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about, I thought that you deserved to know,” he said, a small sad smile stretching across his face. She waited patiently, now wasn’t the time to rush into things and demand.

“Matt’s my soulmate,”

She blinked in complete bafflement at the words. Her heart was beating out of her chest now and a wide smile was building on her face.

“You’re Bluebell!?” She yelled, shaking his shoulders.

“Yes?” He got out as he was being tossed around like a rag doll. He certainly was expecting this. Disbelief obviously, maybe some anger and disapproval or straight up dismissal if he was being honest.

Without warning, Pidge suddenly burst into tears and she shoved her head in Lance’s chest.

“Pidge! Are you okay? Did I do something? I’m sorry,” he spat out frantically, hands hovering anxiously over her back.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Lance, this is one of the best days of my life!” She cheered jumping up to do a little dance around the room.

“What are you talking about?” He asked in confusion. She stopped and plopped back on the bed beside him.

“Lance, ever since I was a little girl, Bluebell was a part of my life, a part of all of our lives really. Matt shared everything you ever said to him with me, everything. Your dreams, your fears, your goals, your plans for the future with him,”

“You’re already a part of our family and I felt like I grew up with another sibling because I just felt so connected to you through him. Sometimes it felt like I was just as excited to meet you as Matt was,”

“You got him through some of the worst things I’ve ever seen him go through with just an ‘I love you’ and a little heart, I’ve just never seen anyone so in love,” she admitted, holding Lance’s hands as he let out a little sniffle.

“I’m so lucky to have a future brother in law like you,” Lance’s face scrunched up and the corners of his mouth wobbled up in a watery smile.

“Thank you so much Pidge,” he cried, pulling her to his chest in a hug. “I’m going to do whatever I can to help you find him,”

* * *

The next few months were hard for everyone; losing and finding Shiro, switching lions, reassigning leadership, and Keith leaving to join the Blade of Marmora. To put it simply, emotions were running high and they were extremely glad that they would be working on Olkarion for a bit, a least until Pidge got back from her mission.

As they watched Coran leading two giant aliens out of the lift, their coms crackled and Pidge’s voice broke through.

“Hey guys, I’m just breaking through the atmosphere but I was wondering if you could grab that drive with Galra codes from the bridge? I really need it,” her voice sounded sombre and downtrodden immediately making him straighten in attention.

“Don’t worry Pidge, I got your back,” he replied pulling his helmet back off and heading towards the lift.

* * *

“Whoa, this technology is amazing,” Matt breathed out in awe, eyes darting across Green’s interior.

“Just wait for where we’re going, the whole place is made up of advanced technology,” she gushed. Her heart was beating rapidly in excitement. She finally had her brother back after all this time. She was heading to one of her favourite planets that they had ever visited and she was going to be able to introduce him to everyone.

Oh my god. She was going to be reuniting her brother and his soulmate. Okay, now her hands were shaking with excitement. This was officially going to be the best day of her entire life.

“Are you okay Pidge?” Matt’s voice broke her out of her thoughts and she sent a beaming smile back at him.

“I’m just excited! Everyone is going to be so surprised!” She admitted.

 _“Especially a certain someone,”_ she sang in her mind. As she saw Olkarion nearing she motioned for Matt to stay silent and turned on her coms.

“Hey guys, I’m just breaking through the atmosphere but I was wondering if you could grab that drive with Galra codes from the bridge? I really need it,” she sent, hoping that they would take the bait.

“Don’t worry Pidge, I got your back,” Lance quickly replied. She winced slightly at the sadness in his voice.

As they shot through the sky, Green let out a triumphant roar and landed in front of the Castle. As she climbed down the stairs she could see the sympathetic expression they were wearing. They quickly changed to surprise when they saw Matt climb down behind her.

“Hey guys, this is my brother Matt!” She greeted sending a smile to everyone.

“Matt, this is Hunk and Coran,” she introduced gesturing at the two of them. “Obviously, you know Shiro too,” she said pointing at the other side of Hunk. His eyes widened and he immediately turned to greet him.

“Oh my god Pidge, oh my god, I see what you did here,” Hunk gushed as he walked over to her and Allura, watching Matt with glittering eyes as he reunited with Shiro. As soon as he was done, he turned to Coran to formally introduce himself and Shiro walked over to the two of them.

“If he doesn’t realize who Lance is immediately, I’m going to kill him,” he smiled as he attentively listened to Coran’s long introduction and what he did on the Castle.

“Oh, same,”

“Obviously,”

“And this is Allura, princess of Altea,” she said as Matt finally turned away from Coran. He let out a loud gasp as he looked at her.

“Whoa! Oh my goodness, you are so beautiful!” Matt laughed posing dramatically. “It is my honour to meet you, princess,”

His gaze drifted across her shoulder to meet eyes with deep blue ones instead. The exact shade that always covered his arm on Earth. His pose dropped as amazement and disbelief set in and he got lost in his gaze. He slowly walked forward, walking around Allura to stand in front of Lance.

“But it’s nothing compared to your’s, my bluebell,” he smiled softly taking Lance’s hand in his and gently pressing a kiss to his knuckles. The drive in Lance’s hand slid out of his grip and hit the ground in surprise.

“Matt,” he whispered. “You’re here,”

Matt desperately tried to keep face as he wrapped Lance in a tight hug; but feeling the warmth of someone he had cried out for, for so many nights as he laid in a cold dark cell seeped through his clothes, he let himself cry. So long ago, he let himself believe that he would never see his bluebell, he would never meet them and they would never know what truly happened to him.

“I never thought I would see you,” Matt rasped pulling back to frame Lance’s face with his hands.

“I never gave up hope,” Lance smiled as tears rolled down his cheeks. Matt leaned down to push their foreheads together and look into his eyes.

“I could have never pushed through without you,” he said softly at Lance’s confused gaze, he slipped off his glove to show the tattoo on his hand. It exactly mirrored his, except for the colour.

“Whenever I thought of giving up, I looked at this and I knew that I had to fight to get home,” he explained.

“You don’t have to fight so hard now, I’ll be there to help you,” Lance returned, reaching up to hook his arms over Matt’s shoulders. He smiled, closing his eyes as his entire form relaxed against Lance’s.

“I love you, my star,”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my tumblr at blueplanettrash!


End file.
